


Bright Eyes

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Ianto ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Title:**  Bright Eyes  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Losing Ianto ...  
 **Warnings:** Oh major angst, COE Spoiler  
 **Rating: G**  
  
 **A/N I'm sorry, you can blame Simon and Garfunkel for this ...**

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.  
  


Looking into Ianto's eyes Jack could swore he could see them dimming, as if someone was slowly turning a switch and the light was fading away as he watched.

Eyes that were once bright and so full of life.

He could see fear mingled with love in the pale eyes, despite knowing that he lost everyone he loved eventually he never thought he would lose Ianto so soon.

“Ianto ... Ianto ... Don't go.”

“Don't leave me, please.”

“Please... please don't.”

Jack begged, pleaded as Ianto's eyes fluttered closed, dying quietly in his arms as Jack let out a sob of despair.  
  
The End  



End file.
